


locker room talk

by whore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blowjobs, Crying Kink, Degradation, Dom!viktor, Kinda?, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vikturio, Voyeurism, Yura in panties, hatefucking, ladyvexll, vextharu1er, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: in which katsuki witnesses firsthand how to deal with the insufferable brat that is yuri plisetsky.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	locker room talk

“Y-you guys are such — “ Yuri gasps, his head yanked back by a big hand, “ — you guys are such fucking _creeps!”_

This is an unfortunate situation for Yuri. A very unfortunate situation. But for those other two, though? Not so much.

“Yuu-ri-oh!” Viktor chimes, a gross smile spread wide across his face. “Yuu-ri-oh, I’ll let you go if you delete that from your _phooone!”_

Typical sing-songy bullshit from that white-haired fuck. Viktor’s got this funny look in his eyes that doesn’t quite match the smile he’s slapped on. Yuri swallows a groan.

“For the last fucking time, _Bitchktor,_ that’s not my goddamn name! And I don’t even know what you’re talking about! I don’t have shit on my phone! Fuck off! Let me go! ‘n I don’t wanna be late for practice!”

Yuri thinks this is funny. Or more like thought it was funny. It stopped being funny the moment Viktor grabbed him by the collar, jaw clenched like he’s pissed, and slammed him against the lockers. 

This is all because Yuri caught Viktor and that other pig-looking motherfucker bumping purses in the locker room, and thought it’d be the funniest thing in the world to record them porking, ignoring the twitches his dick gave every time Viktor murmured something in that deep, low voice of his. A solid 10 minute video of Katsuki Yuuri moaning and squealing and whining into Viktor’s shoulders had just been saved to his phone, and there’s no way the kid’ll end up deleting it. It’s too much power to lose over the disgusting, blithering couple.

Just thinking about what kind of shit he could get away with, now that he has this blessed thing (that’s probably not the right word), makes the corners of Yuri’s mouth curl up to form a satisfied smile.

Exhibit A: _Oi, Viktor, buy me that leopard-print sweater or else the whole world knows you’re a manwhore. Viktor buys the sweater._

Exhibit B: _Oi, Piggy, throw the next tournament or else everyone knows how you sound when you’re getting boned. Piggy lands last place._

Exhibit C: _Oi, Viktor, buy me another bowl of ramen or else the whole world knows you fuck your own students. Yuri’s tummy gets filled._

Exhibit D: _Oi, Viktor, bestiality’s illegal. Suck my dick or I’ll post that video of you putting yours in that pig onto Instagram. Yuri’s dick gets emptied._

The possibilities are endless, and it’s been a while since the kid’s gotten such a grab; it may as well be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. 

“Viktor… just let him go. Really. It’s n-not like we were doing anything either, right? We’re wasting our time.” Katsuki giggles, a fitting pink blush spreading wide across his cheeks. Viktor says some shit along the lines of _Oh My Sweet Pure Darling Yuuri You’re So Kind And Forgiving And Understanding And Perfect I Should Kiss Your Feet And Thank God For Sending Me Such An Angel._

“You’re playing dumb? Are you slow? You really think that’s gonna work, fucker?”

Probably both pairs of cheeks, if Yuri thinks about it. They’d probably keep going at it for even longer had they not realized Yuri was a few feet away, giggling under his breath, fiddling with his phone as he tried to zoom in. Katsuki continues, like Yuri never opened his mouth.

“Besides, what would he do with it, even? You can probably get someone to take it d-down if it ever surfaces or something. Let’s just go. Please.”

“Yuu-ri-ooh!” Viktor sings again. The insufferable fucker. “Just give me your phone! If you didn’t _want_ to miss practice, you wouldn’t have filmed us in the first place! How long were you spying on us, anyway, you little perv?”

Katsuki’s gaze darts between Yuri and Viktor, like he’s nervous, or some shit. It’s annoying to see. Yuri wishes he could pluck those stupid doe-y cow eyes right out his skull. 

“How could you call _me_ a perv, you fucking weirdo? Don’t act like you weren’t balls deep in that pig not even five minutes ago! Your breath smells like fucking pork cutlets! Let me _go!”_

Viktor’s grip in his hair gets tighter and meaner. He’s breathing down his neck. Yuri’s eyelids flutter when he blinks.

“Still so feisty, aren’t you, Yurio?” Viktor smiles at him.

And every time Yuri ends up nose-to-nose with Viktor, it’s like the first time he sees those pretty blue eyes. Like they’re endless. It’s rings and rings of ice that never seem to stop, graced with a line of thick grayed lashes. Yuri thinks if he could touch Viktor’s pretty blue eyes, they’d feel like swimming in a frozen pond.

“Not my fucking name.”

Yuri blushes. He does have good taste, though. It’s not like he’d have such an embarrassing crush on just _any_ wrinkled fuck.

“And you’re all gray, old man.”

Katsuki shifts and turns on his toes to walk out, but a quick side-eye from Viktor keeps him grounded right where he us. Leaned up against the lockers across from Yuri, rocking back and forth on his heels as a nervous gesture, the guy sighs, scratching his hickey-infested neck. It looks like fucking hives. Viktor’s gaze snaps right back to Yuri.

“You stay right there, Yuuri.” Viktor murmurs, ice-cold voice like a purr. It sends chills down Yuri’s spine. “Just watch. You’re gonna have to get used to this type of shit. But it’s okay. I’ll show you how to deal with this brat, right here, right now.”

Eyes still locked with Yuri’s, Viktor’s stare is all mean and serious. Coach-face on. Still a little glint of mischief hidden somewhere between, because of _course_ there is; it’s Viktor Nikiforov. The kid’s face breaks out in a grin. 

“Oh, you’re gonna deal with me, _Bitchktor?”_ Viktor’s fingers in his hair give a threatening tug. It’s hard not to yelp. “You — you gonna punish me, or some shit? Gonna put your old, pervy hands on me and prove me right?” His body’s trembling with an odd excitement. He hasn’t gotten Viktor this worked up in a while, and to say he wasn’t anticipating each and every one of Viktor’s next moves would be a big fat lie. Yuri’s hips have a mind of their own, and they roll into Viktor’s.

The Viktor Yuri’s usually damned with would’ve just grabbed his phone, unlocked it (he knows the password, of course he does), and deleted it himself before calling Yuri some stupid variant of a feisty kitten on the loose. This Viktor is… weird. He’s pissed. No, pissed isn’t the right word; this Viktor is _playing_ with him. It’s something more like a pack of hyenas circling a tiger cub. Who knows. Yuri feels this weird heat coming off his skin.

His dick gives a shameful throb against his thigh.

“So? The hell are you waiting for, old man? Come on. _Deal with me.”_ Yuri licks his lips again. Thrill builds up in his lower abdomen with a weary stir. “Show fatass here how to deal with _this brat.”_

Viktor’s hand slams next to his head. The sound of palm-to-locker rings loud in Yuri’s ears. He almost moans.

“You never learn, Yura.” Viktor says. It’s a quiet warning.

“And I never will.”

Katsuki gulps loud enough for Yuri to hear. Gross. Ugh, what’s this pig worried for?

And then Viktor’s teeth end up in his neck.

_“Gah!”_

And at first, it hurts. A lot. Yuri thinks he might take flesh.

And then it feels _good._

“Ngh — _ah!_ — VIktor, y-you,” the kid gasps, knees buckling in on themselves, “you fucking,” Viktor pulls back on his hair, “f-freak!”

That other hand slides from beside his head to down his drawstring sweatpants, knowingly palming and groping onto the boy’s chubbing little dick, smiling into Yuri’s neck when he squirms and lets out this gorgeous, shuddered gasp.

 _“I’m_ a freak?” Viktor’s sucking on his neck, licking and soothing the print he left, kissing down to those delicate collarbones, _“I’m_ the freak here?” he slides his knee between Yuri’s thighs, prying them wide to grind down, “You never cease to amuse me, Yuratchka,” Vitkor whispers. “You’re a fucking _joke.”_

 _Yuu-ra-tchka,_ Katsuki tries. He’s staring right at Yuri. And Yuri’s face is split in a wide, toothy grin, his eyes blown saucer-wide.

“You know, I wouldn’t be talking all this fucking shit if I was this hard about getting pinned against a wall,” he groans into the kid’s ear, hand working up and down Yuri’s cock. “You’re the biggest fucking freak in this room and you fucking _know_ it.”

“G-God, shut up. You’re fucking _dumb,”_ Yuri squirms, “you’re the one biting and grabbing on someone damn near _half your age!”_ he tries not to whine when Viktor laughs into his chest, “n-now let me go, you fucking… you goddamn… ngh…!”

“Were you hard this whole time, too? Did it turn you on to watch me fuck my little Yuuri over there?”

Yuri shudders into Viktor’s big hands. He’s blushed in red and pissed as hell.

“Just what I thought. You _are_ a little perv, after all. I bet I could make you cum if I bit down just one more time. It has been a while though, hasn’t it. I wonder if I can still make this tiger _break.”_

“Viktor…” Katsuki starts, clenching his thighs together. He shakes his head, cheeks tainted a piggy pink, and then —

“God, Viktor, you fucking creep, shut up, shut _up!”_ Yuri whines, ushering his hands down Viktor’s unbelted, unbuttoned, unzipped jeans. Stupid Viktor. “Vitya, surely you w-won’t… oh… fuck… no…!”

Katsuki’s got his hands down his pants, too.

_Yuu-ra-tchka._

“Shut it, brat,” Viktor has a smile on his face. His fingers are sticky. “You’re not even recording anymore. Who’s this show you’re putting on for, hmm? It’s just me, and you, and Yuuri,” he pulls his hand out from the boy’s embarrassingly damp panties and flips him around, nestling his cock at the cleft of Yuri’s ass, “Don't act like you don't know exactly what you're doing. Now, you’d better keep that pretty voice down, or else everyone’ll know _exactly_ how you sound when you’re getting fucked stupid.”

Hey, that’s _his_ line!

“Yuuri, come take a look at this. Did you know he wears panties to practice? They’re the pair I bought him, too. Black silk. My favourite. Still after all this time, huh?”

Yuri mewls, a wrestled little thing, and pushes back up against Viktor. He’s got drool running down his lower lip.

“Y-you’re sick, Vitya,” Yuri warbles. Stupid Viktor. Dumb Viktor. He’s gonna get him back for this. “You’re gonna fuck me, right here? In front of that p-p — _iii_ — ggy?!”

Viktor smacks his ass.

“You d-don’t even have the decency to t — _ow!_ — to take me out for d-dinner or,” Yuri grinds his little hips against the fattening bulge in Viktor’s jeans, “or at least fuck me in a damn hotel room — ?!”

“Yuuri, come here. I want you to touch him,” Viktor says, a smooth, delighted purr. Katsuki looks like a fucking idiot when he stumbles over, hand reluctantly sliding up from his own dick. Those eyes are big and interested. “I want you to feel how fucking excited he is. Watch.”

Katsuki’s hands quickly trickle right around Yuri’s delicate little waist and nestle against his prominent V-line. His body’s so young, muscle strung taut with soft skin that threatens to burst, and it’s obvious that Yuri takes good care of himself. The boy whines, jerking into Katsuki’s annoyingly big hands. He fucking hates it.

“Fuck off. _Fuck off._ Don’t t-touch… me…” Viktor slides his fingers into the elastic of Yuri’s panties, pulls them back, and lets it snap itself onto the kid’s lower back.

Immediately, Yuri bucks up with a whimper.

“St... _ohhh..._ p…!”

“Did you feel how he jerked back into your hands? It’s just another one of those reasons why he’s so hard to leave alone, Yuuri. The tiger’s so _sensitive._ Just a little cub.” Viktor says, eyes running down the pretty arch Yuri’s back gives into him. Katsuki gulps, disgustingly loud. “And he _looooves_ getting touched. Look how he moves. So fucking responsive.” he rolls his hips into Yuri’s pert little ass, groaning. Viktor could easily get off like this. Then, he puts his hands over Katsuki’s, slides them down to meet Yuri’s leaky little dick, and smirks at how the faintest graze against the kid’s neglected arousal is enough to force a moan through those kitty teeth. “Just feel how hard and wet he is. Like he’s already came. Like a fucking pussy, he’s so wet. Seems like _stop_ really just means _more.”_

Viktor’s hands are quick to rip Yuri’s panties right off his sculpted hips, and Yuri wails like it hurts (hey, those were his favourite!), his own fingers and palms rushing to try and cover up his now exposed ass in some pathetic form of modesty. He grits his teeth, groaning, and whines: “Oi, d-don’t say that, you fucking _creep!”_

“Pin his wrists above his head.”

Katsuki’s pupils are bigger than usual. Yuri blushes, hates himself for blushing, and barks out a useless little _Stop!_

_Seems like stop really just means more._

Katsuki’s eyes are fixed on Yuri. The look he’s got in them isn’t normal.

And Yuri can’t help but squirm.

Viktor finally takes his dick out from his briefs, and opts on spitting into his hand rather than reaching for the lube he’s got in his back pocket — he knows the tiger likes a burn, and he strokes, once, twice, thrice, then stops. He smiles, and spreads Yuri’s cute little asscheeks apart to spit right into that puckered little hole.

Yuri’s moans only get prettier and prettier.

“Oh, Yura. Look at you.” Viktor sighs affectionately. “Look how pink that pussy is, Yuuri. Don’t you just wanna _fuck_ it?” He’s rubbing little circles around it, licking his lips like he’s starved, and then gets on his knees.

Viktor starts kissing it. Gentle little pecks at first, occasionally dragging his tongue flat along, and then starts frenching, tonguefucking at Yuri’s sweet hole, prying those cheeks wider with both hands and forcing his tongue into him, swiping, and laving, and loving at Yuri from between his shaky thighs. Yuri’s all choked up to the chest, clenching his little hands into fists, and he whines a sweet, high-pitched “V-Vi — _tyaaa!”_

Viktor’s tongue is heaven-fucking-sent, and he’s working it in Yuri’s cunt like it’s his damn dick. He smiles, lips pressed flush to the boy’s sweetness, face slicked with boypussy, and he purrs: _“Watch, ‘uuri. I wanna ‘ee if I can make ‘ih gape.”_

And quickly, Katsuki finds out that Yuri’s the prettiest when he’s getting fucked.

Well, _tonguefucked._

Even prettier than when he’s on the ice, doing his little agape bullshit. Cute little brows furrowed high on his forehead, eyes slicked with a sheen of tears, face all red, lips bloody from being bitten — it’s like he’s been fucked 30 ways into Sunday, and Viktor’s dick still hasn’t even touched him. Forget about porn; the only thing Katsuki’ll need to get off when he’s all alone in his room is the mental image of Russia’s Ice Tiger Yuri Plisetsky moaning and drooling and whining himself into a fucking mess. He’s an incredibly needy thing, jerking back and fucking himself on Viktor’s mouth like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, and it’s only now that Katsuki wishes he could take this moment, and keep it forever, keep it in the picture pocket of his wallet, or some shit. Yuri’s face belongs in the goddamn MOMA, and Katsuki’s pissed that he’s got both hands occupied; one’s jerking at his dick, while the other holds Yuri up by just his dainty little wrists. He would’ve recorded this whole damn thing.

“Still so nice and tight. He hasn’t had dick in a while. Feels like when he was a virgin.”

Viktor pulls that ass apart again, crooning at the little baby gape he’s managed to make of Yuri’s drenched asshole, all flushed and pink and wet, and wonders why even _bothered_ with the other one.

“You fucking bastard,” Yuri pants, thighs quivering uncontrollably, his knees all jellied. He’s lucky that Katsuki’s still holding him up — Yuri knows he would’ve collapsed by now. Viktor’s tongue is almost as good as his cock. “L-let me go. Let me fucking go. You’ve had your fun, haven’t you? Let me go.”

(Don't you dare let go.)

“Ah, ah, ah,” Viktor tuts, finger disappearing in Yuri’s ass when he dips it, “I can’t just let you go, now.” He slides his tongue right back over Yuri’s pretty pink, thrusting his index finger in and out, moaning and grunting against Yuri, later slipping in his middle. “I have a big, big problem, Yuratchka,” he pulls back, sticking his tongue out to let a dollop of spit drip right into the kid’s pussy, “and _you’re_ responsible.”

Katsuki’s face is red and sweaty. He gasps and bites down moans every couple of seconds. He looks like he’s trying not to cum. Where’d all that stamina go?

“Not yet, Yuuri,” Viktor coos.

Viktor stands back up and presses his cock against Yuri’s wet cunt.

“You… y-you…!” 

And God, Yuri forgot. Viktor’s so fucking big. And _thick._ It’s hard to believe that he’d forgotten just how much it hurt the first time he got it up the ass. Viktor starts pressing in, just enough that the tip breaks through the first few rings of muscle, and it hurts. Fuck, it hurts already. Yuri sucks on his lower lip.

And then, Viktor dives right into Yuri with one big, mean thrust.

_“N-no!”_

Yuri’s jaw is all slack, like he’s straight out of a porno still.

And _God,_ oh fucking God, Viktor’s so fucking _big._ It feels like he’s getting split right in half with a meat cleaver. It hurts so fucking bad. It hurts so fucking good. Yuri’s pretty little eyes disappear in the back of his head, and he gasps, all faint and wheezy.

God. It’s too fucking much.

It’s _way_ too fucking much.

Then, Viktor laughs.

“Ngh…!”

“Relax, Yura, relax, Jesus fucking _Christ,_ relax,” he grunts, hands prying and spreading Yuri’s sweet little cunt wide, “you’re gonna cut off my fucking circulation with how tight your pussy is, Yura, Jesus fuck, you sure you’re not a virgin?”

“Shut up, asshole! Don’t f-fucking call it th-th — _ah!_ — t…!”

Viktor licks his lips, running a thumb over the lip of Yuri’s tight little cunt, marvelling at the impressive stretch it gives. It’s like he’s never been fucked before, which Viktor knows damn well isn’t true. It’s incredible for what a whore the boy used to be. Viktor looks at Katsuki with another sharp glare, and tells him: “Yuuri, feel how tight he is. You wouldn’t fucking believe it.” 

Viktor moves his thumb in gentle little circles. Yuri’s moans are all wrangled.

“Yura… can I?” Katsuki asks, voice all soft like he’s trying to be understanding. Yuri fucking hates it. Why did he call him that? Only _Vitya_ calls him that! Viktor sucks his teeth in an irritated _tch,_ but grins nonetheless. “I wouldn’t bother asking. You already know what his answer is. Give me a finger.”

“Don’t Please! Fuck!”

Katsuki offers his middle.

“...Holy shit. It feels like he’s gonna burst,” Katsuki’s all doe-eyed and stupid, and gets this look on his face like he wishes he was that tight, too. Katsuki brings his finger back up to lick it, then gets right back to toying around Yuri’s hole. “How does he feel, Viktor?”

Yuri’s whining. Viktor’s moving into him like he’s got all the time in the world. It gives the world’s slowest burn.

“Like a fucking _dream._ Would you believe me if I told you this bitch used to take me up the ass almost every day? Here I go, leaving him alone for a few months, and he’s just as tight as he fucking started. Like a fucking virgin,” Viktor laughs. “I just wish he’d relax a little. You know how good I can make you feel if you just relax. I shouldn’t even need to tell you any of this, Yura.” Viktor spits again, smearing the fluid around to further ease himself in and out. “I’m not leaving you alone any time soon, so at least _try_ to fucking cooperate. You’ve had worse. I’ve _made_ you take worse. I know you can handle me.”

Yuri wails, fussing his little wrists against Katsuki’s fingers. Stupid Viktor. Stupid _Piggy._

Viktor leans in, lips ghosting the shell of Yuri’s ear, and coos: “I know how badly you’ve been needing me. I’m sorry for leaving you all alone. Just let me in, baby.” 

Viktor talks too fucking much. His dick slides into the boy in one friction-full movement, hesitantly welcomed in by Yuri’s slick, pulsing, achy little hole, and it hurts. God, it hurts. Yuri’s panting. Jesus fucking _Christ._ Now he’s filled all the way up to the brim.

“Good boy. Good, good boy. There you go. Holy shit,” Viktor gulps. “Look how it’s sucking me up, Yuuri. What a slutty hole. God, I’ve missed you, Yuratchka.”

“Stop fucking t-talking… just… m-move… please… just fuck me, Vitya, please,” Yuri chokes out in a little broken voice. How long has he been digging his nails into his palms? Is he bleeding? Oh, well. “Give it to me, V-Vitya… please… you’re fucking killing me.”

The tiger’s starting to beg.

“Mmm, but do you really want it, though? Do you deserve it?” Viktor sighs. Yuri’s cunt is the greediest thing he’s ever seen. Even as he pulls back, shallowly thrusting his hips into the boy’s tight little body, it sucks him in, more and more, like it’s begging to get fucked properly, like it’s begging to be fed. It’s hard not to give it what it wants. God, what a hungry thing. “Recording Yuuri and I, lying to me, lying to Yuuri, calling me a bitch, a freak, a creep, a perv, Yura, _really._ What makes you think you deserve my cock up your ass right now? You’re lucky your cunt’s this fucking addictive. I should just pull out and punish you.”

Yuri bites down on a cry. Viktor’s so mean. _So_ mean. His dick throbs.

“I think you’re overdue for a punishment, more than anything, sweetheart. Isn’t that right, Yuuri?”

Katsuki’s got this nasty glare in his eyes. His other hand winds up grabbing Yuri’s jaw. He lets go of Yuri’s wrists, and wraps his fingers around Yuri’s pretty locks of blond instead. Yuri chokes on a moan.

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

What the fuck has Viktor been teaching him?

“Can I… use his mouth?”

“Relax. You’re about to cum soon, aren’t you? I wouldn’t want you to ruin that pout of his right away. I’m gonna have my fun first. You’ll use whatever’s left of him.”

“Vitya…”

“Yuratchka. Beg for it.”

Viktor’s moving so fucking slowly. Yuri almost sobs. Katsuki’s staring at him like he’s ready to tear his throat out, then fuck it. And Yuri can hardly see through the tears budding up at his waterline, can hardly look back to check, but he doesn’t need to. He already knows Viktor’s got that look in his eyes, that jaw clenched, and his mouth stretched out in _that_ grin. Yuri’s little chest hurts.

_“Beg.”_

“Let me hear you, Yurio. Let us hear you beg.”

“Ka...tsu..don… I”m gonna… I’m gonna fucking kill… you… you’re both… so… mean!”

Yuri’s lips are quivering. Viktor’s fingers digging pink prints into the arch of his lower back makes the kid nearly cry. It’s so much. And Yuri knows the rumbled growl bursting from the core of Viktor’s throat is a looming threat. Viktor doesn’t like to repeat himself. He doesn’t need to.

“Vitya, please… I need it… I need you… y-you’re the only one I want to…” Yuri’s voice is a broken little whimper, “...you’re the only one I wanna be used by… wanna get _fucked_ by… I n-need it, I fucking need it, Vitya, _please!_ I need you to fuck me! I need you to _fuck_ me!”

If Yuri had a tail, it’d be cowered between his legs.

Katsuki’s jaw drops.

To think that Viktor has _this_ much power of that tiger…

“Good boy,” Viktor winks at Katsuki, a satisfied smirk gracing his features. He gives Yuri’s ass a sharp little slap. “Now tell me how you want me, sweetheart. I need to hear it from you.”

Viktor’s hips start moving again, gently, in and out of the boy’s sweet hole. It’s a delicious burn. Yuri’s gasping, fingers splayed and clutching onto the locker’s grooves for dear life, and nearly sobs.

“Please,” Yuri chokes, “f-fuck me like you — fuck me like you _hate_ me, please,” he jerks right back up against Viktor, forcing the rest of Viktor’s girth into his body with a moan, “ _please!”_

Viktor smiles into Yuri’s shoulder blades. What a good boy. What a good, good boy. He lets out a smooth, harmonious chuckle that goes straight to Yuri’s neglected little dick, and then sighs.

“I’ll give you what you want, Yura,” he says, pinning Yuri’s hips against some poor fuck’s locker, “but I’ll warn you,” Katsuki pulls back, licking his lips, “there won’t be _shit_ you do that’ll stop me.”

Viktor plants his arm across Yuri’s shoulders, and pins him against the wall like that, fingers gripped tight in the muscle of Yuri’s little biceps. He pulls out, almost all the way, letting the head of his cock stretch out the sweet little lip of Yuri’s cunt, before slamming right back in with a spiteful strength. The sound it makes against the hollow metal Yuri’s held up against is a hard and loud _BAM._

Yuri hears a scream. It’s coming from his own mouth.

Oh.

_“Please!”_

His eyes roll to the back of his head, his mouth parted, lips connected by only a single string of saliva, and he sobs. Yuri sobs, and sobs, and sobs.

“Oh, tiger. My sweet tiger.”

All Yuri hears is his own voice, the low rumble of Viktor murmuring sweet nothings under his breath, and the ludicrously whorish sound of his asshole getting ruined. It's _so_ loud and lewd and fucking sloppy. Yuri’s missed this so much. God. He cries, for the first time in a while, face completely drenched with an array of fluids, some of which aren't even his own, and smiles. All he tastes in his mouth is the salt of his tears and the burning of hundreds of _thank you_ s sitting at the tip of his tongue.

Viktor’s hammering into him with what feels like a genuine hatred. He’s fucking him like he would a streetwalker; purely for his own pleasure, purely for only what he needs it for. Like Yuri’s a fucking fleshlight. Viktor’s been inside Yuri’s sweet little ass enough times to know exactly where it is that makes the boy scream and writhe, but right now, he’s fucking into Yuri selfishly — for himself, and only himself. The head of his cock at most brushes up and teases around Yuri’s sweet, pliant walls, ghosting that special little mound that makes his toes curl and knees buckle, but _fuck_ if that isn’t infinitely worse than mercilessly pounding at it like there’s no tomorrow, overstimulating the boy into oblivion. Viktor gets close, so infuriatingly close to touching it each time pounds into Yuri, but he just… doesn’t. He skimps out. He keeps at his own ruthless, brutal pace like Yuri doesn’t matter. Like Yuri’s a toy that exists only to serve him.

The thought itself nearly makes Yuri cum right then and there.

“Vi — Vitya, please, Vitya, _please,”_ Yuri cries, little voice distorted by the copious amount of spit he’s got pooled on his tongue, “Vitya!”

Katsuki’s stroking himself at the same pace Viktor’s slamming into that boy. Absolutely ridiculous. Katsuki thinks he’d rather be in Viktor’s place, with how utterly fucked out and stupid Yuri seems once he’s finally got some cock up his cunt.

“Speak to me, Yura, what do you want?” Viktor’s growling into his ear. He sinks his teeth into Yuri’s plushy neck, and purrs into him, _“What does my little tiger want?”_

“T-t’ _agh!_ Vi — tya! Please!”

Yuri’s incredibly fucking delirious. All he can say is _please, Vitya, fuck, please!_ , anything else he tries uttering through his teeth gets fucked up like a sack of alphabet blocks thrown around in the back of a FedEx truck.

Yuri’s weeping, each sob hiccuping with what a cruel fucking Viktor’s pouring into him, and Katsuki’s dick twitches in his hand at how the kid sounds, getting ruined as he cries. It sounds _so_ fucking terrible. He stifles a groan.

“T-tell me you hate me, Vitya, _‘lease,”_ the boy finally manages, forehead planted against the locker’s fogging metal, drooling down his chin, “please, tell me you hate me, _tell me you hate me,_ please, _please!”_

Viktor slides his hands back around Yuri’s tiny waist.

“Tell you I hate you, huh?” he murmurs, voice jumping at one particularly vicious thrust he shoves into Yuri, “I can do that. I’ll tell you I hate you, Yura,” Viktor laughs, a low, terrifying sound. “I fucking _despise_ you, Yuri Plisetsky.”

Yuri’s eyebrows stitched high on his forehead give a little twitch, eyes burning with a flood of fresh tears, and he sobs his throat raw, that little ass of his matching the redness of his face when Viktor delivers two palm-heavy slaps across each cheek.

“You’re the most annoying little piece of fucking shit I’ve _ever_ had to deal with.”

Viktor’s tone has an unsettling twinge of venom to it. He sinks his fingers into Yuri’s scalp and tugs backward, forcing a breathless gasp out his empty little lungs.

Katsuki gulps.

“I fucking hate you. I _hate_ you, Yuri.”

Maybe this is a little too much.

“I fucking _hate_ you, Yuri Plisetsky.”

Maybe Katsuki should step in and…

 _“Please!”_ Yuri half screams, jerking up against Viktor, voice unstable and wobbly throughout every gasp, moan, cry, and sob he spouts. _“Please, Vitya!”_

“Russia’s Ice Tiger’s just a fucking joke, isn’t he? I wonder how your dumbass Angels would feel if they found out just what a little whore you are. Do you think you’ll still have a single shred of fucking respect to your name?”

Viktor’s strokes start growing erratic, a little more frenzied, the kind of frenzied Katsuki’s able to pinpoint as coming close to orgasm. He’s got a strange look in his eyes. It makes Katsuki clench his thighs together.

“I fucking _hate_ you, Vitya! I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you!” Yuri’s wailing, voice cracking and weak-kneed legs fumbling, gnashing into each other. Yuri’s such a fucking mess, thighs quivering and shaking themselves weak, his palms too sweaty to have any real grip against the lockers he’s pinned against, and he sobs, again and again, crying his throat hoarse. ”Vitya, I — I’m g-gon-na, _Vitya_ , I’m — _I...!”_

“Do you think you’ll _ever_ win gold, you pitiful little fuckhole? Are you really gonna cum just by getting fucked up the ass? Gonna cum untouched? Are you seriously _that_ fucking pathetic?”

Viktor smiles.

“It’s okay. I knew you would. Fall apart, tiger. Let me feel you fall apart.”

That usual playful sweetness that fills Viktor’s voice up to the brim is back. Then he pulls back, angles his hips a little different, and starts pounding at that delicious little mound of nerves Yuri’s got hidden deep inside, thrusting into the boy with all the strength he’s got left. 

And for a second, Yuri thinks he blacks out.

_“Cum for me, Yuratchka.”_

Yuri does just that, mouth parted in a silent scream. He cums, and cums, and cums, shooting thick stripes of translucent white all over his taut tummy, landing some on his neck and chin, while the rest taints some poor fuck’s locker. His legs shake uncontrollably from beneath Viktor, and the boy clenches up, tightening incredibly around Viktor’s cock.

 _“Blyad,”_ Viktor groans shakily. It’s like Yuri’s cunt wants to milk all it possibly can out of him. Such a greedy, greedy thing. Who is Viktor to deny it of what it so desperately wants?  
  
Yuri wails, and wails, and wails, nearly collapsing as he feels himself getting pumped full of Viktor’s love, feels it settling at the pit of his now-gaping hole, feels it gushing and squelching around Viktor’s cock as he starts to pull out. He’s so warm inside of Yuri. So, so warm. Viktor lets the boy go, and Yuri drops to his knees, panting.

Viktor’s fingers find themselves back in Yuri’s pale, tangled locks. He yanks that head back. The tiger’s completely spent; red-faced, red-eyed, snotty-nosed, and lip-quivered — he’s sporting the world’s most fuckable face, and it seems like Viktor can’t resist it. He pulls that sweet face into a bruising kiss, ushering his tongue past Yuri’s pliant little lips, tonguefucking Yuri’s mouth like he did his cunt, and it’s enough of Yuri panting and whining into Viktor’s mouth for Katsuki to ask, grabbing onto his dick with a death-grip, if he can use Yuri’s mouth.

Viktor reluctantly pulls away, licking his lips to destroy the string of spit connecting his mouth to the boy’s, and nods, beckoning Katsuki over. Viktor’s looking at Yuri with this weird sort of softness, tugging his head back and prying his jaw down, kissing and sucking down Yuri’s throat. “Be a good little boy and finish Yuuri off, okay? Don’t let a single drop go to waste,” Viktor murmurs.

Yuri’s eyes have this glazed-over fuck-stupid look to them. 

Katsuki saunters over, feeling like he’s on the verge of exploding all over the little Russian, and hurriedly ushers his cock between those reddened lips, a wrestled moan-sigh stressing out from his teeth as soon as Yuri’s warm tongue curves itself around the underside. 

“He’s gonna use your mouth however he wants, Yura. Be good.”

_Be good._

Katsuki curses under his breath. Yuri’s mouth is so fucking hot. He holds a hand behind his back, other hand gripping Yuri’s face, and feels himself sliding in and out through the plushy flesh of the kid’s cheek.

“Just like that, Yura. See how good you’re making him feel?”

He’s not gonna last long. Katsuki’s breath is in tatters. Stamina goes out the fucking window when it comes to Yuri Plisetsky. Looking at the face the kid’s got on, mouth stuffed with cock, face drenched, brows furrowed, Viktor murmuring sweet words into the boy’s ear — it alone is almost enough to make Katsuki fill Yuri’s mouth.

As Katsuki comes closer and closer to cumming, he picks up his pace, losing the semi-steady rhythm he had earlier, fucking that mouth, occasionally tapping the back of Yuri’s throat to make him tighten up and gag. Then, with one final groan, Katsuki spills himself all the way down Yuri’s throat.

“Good boy,” he manages through gritted teeth, shakily pumping himself into Yuri’s mouth, some of his cum slobbering down the kid’s chin along with a hefty line of drool, “good, good boy.”

Seeing the fucked-out flush to Yuri’s face and how compliant he seems, obediently melting into Viktor’s soothing arms, Katsuki promises himself that next time, it’ll be _his_ cock up the boy’s ass. Katsuki smiles as he zips back up.

Yuri shakily whips out his phone from his pocket, unlocks it, and deletes something. Probably the video. He warbles a vaguely angry _go to Hell,_ and Viktor just laughs. It probably wouldn’t have made a difference to him, whether or not the video was deleted. He stands back up, giving Yuri’s head a couple of gentle pets and scratches, like the tiger’s just a kitten, and pulls out a mangled bit of fabric from his pocket. Upon closer inspection, it’s Yuri’s panties.

He drops them onto Yuri’s lap. 

“I’ll buy you another pair. Don’t worry,” Viktor chirps.

He twists on his heel, beckoning Katsuki over a grin, and starts walking out of the locker room. 

Then Viktor stops. He turns back to look at Yuri one last time.

“I guess this means you can forget about practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [ladyvexll](https://www.ladyvexll.tumblr.com)
> 
> god bless da memory of vexing-young-master


End file.
